


Titans S2 | Finale "fix-it" Script

by blackfodder



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Multi, No Beta, but then it got long, i didn't bother with proper format because this was just meant for me, not beta just black, season two trash script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfodder/pseuds/blackfodder
Summary: A very tongue in cheek, Season 2 finale in script form. Yes, the title says "fix-it".  No, the finale hasn't aired yet.  (warning. very lazy script formatting.)
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Titans S2 | Finale "fix-it" Script

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already worried about how this season might end so I wrote this up. Inspired by the complaints of my fellow Titans fans! Thought about waiting until the season was over to post. But honestly whatever. No disrespect intended. Just for fun!

  
INT. TITANS TOWER

A wide shot centered on the elevator inside Titans Tower, illuminated only through the moonlight pouring in from the still glassless windows. 

With a ding, the doors slide open and out of its cramped space come pouring out our exhausted heroes. Spent from their final battle, they slowly move into the main lobby. 

The camera switches to a side view and we see the team fully walking into the room. Then to tighter shots. Donna with an exhausted but awake Connor hoisted over her shoulder. Gar is holding a sleeping Krypto over his arms. Rachel is being helped into the room, a visible limp on her as she puts her weight on Rose. Jason, Kory, Dick, Hank, and Dawn get a shot quick shots as well. 

The team pauses as the elevator doors close behind them with another ding. 

It's still and quiet. Some of the titans suddenly look unsure of what they are doing back in the tower.

Dick moves forward to stand in front of the team. He opens his mouth as if to say something. Congratulate or thank them for their work. He comes out short and instead says nothing. 

Jason speaks instead, annoyed and tired but the malice from before gone from his voice. 

JASON   
Save it for tomorrow, yeah?

Dick smiles at Jason and nods. The other Titans give each other quick mumbles of night and sleep well as they disperse into the tower. 

The camera returns to a wide shot of the room as it empties, Kory and Dick are the last left. As she turns to leave Dick grabs her hand. 

CLOSE UP OF DICKS FACE  
He looks unsure of himself. His face shows he needs help and comfort but does not know how to ask for it. 

The camera switches back to Kory who gives him a soft and understanding look. 

KORY  
You did good, Grayson. I knew you would. 

Dick smiles with relief. He had been seeking her approval since they got him out of jail.

Kory slides her hand into Dick's. The camera returns to a wide shot. We see them stand together for a second before exiting to the left, Kory pulling Dick along with her. Their movement although tired are playful. 

FADE OUT

INT. GARFIELD LOGAN'S ROOM - SAME NIGHT 

Gar is moving around the room changing into sleepwear the door is open and through the hallway we see Jason Todd walk by, hair wet with a towel around his waist. Fresh from a shower. 

Jason stops at the door and gives the frame a light rap. Gar startled looks up, visibly relaxing when he sees who it is. 

JASON   
You did good tonight man. Maybe you could show me some of those moves. Drill room tomorrow? 

Gar's face breaks out into a large grin. This is his confirmation that Jason Todd will be staying on with the Titans. The team and family he wished so strongly for slowing coming back together.   
  
Gar nods his head vigorously and practically shouts back his response.

GAR  
Tomorrow. Yes! I will be there! 

JASON (embarrassed by Gar's excitement)  
Cool. Well, the bedsheets call.

Jason moves away from the frame and continues down the hallway. The camera follows him leaving Gar behind. We track him across the tower and see him pass the door of other members. 

In front of him, a door opens and Hank and Dawn step out. They look tired but have cleaned up from the battle. They each have a bag in hand. Getting ready to leave. 

Jason exchanges a look with them. Similar to when he first met them. Hank reaches out to shake his hand. Realization his Jason and he nods and takes Hank's hand but pulls him in for a hug instead. 

HANK (with a grin)  
Don't make the same shitty mistakes the old Titans did. 

JASON  
A little too late for that. But we'll try not to make anymore. 

They pull back and laugh. Jason then goes in to hug Dawn, but Hank who has noticed how wet and naked Jason still is from a fresh shower stops him with a look. 

Jason gives him a cocky smile but steps back. Saluting Dawn instead. Dawn giggles and puts her arm through Hank. They turn away as Jason watches before they reach the end of the hall. Dawn turns around one last time. 

DAWN  
Try not to get rid of the name Robin to soon. Between you and the new Raven, you guys gotta get the bird names back, okay?

  
JASON (laughing)   
I can't make any promises! 

He stands there looking as they FINALLY walk out of the hall. Once they are out of sight he approaches what we assume to be his door. But instead of walking inside, he knocks. After a pause, ROSE WILSON opens the door. She rolls her eyes at him but pulls him into the room. They kiss as JASON slams the door shut behind them. 

INSERT SCENE SETTING UP NEXT TITANS VILLAN AND WHOEVER THE FUCK THEY'RE ADDING TO THIS SHOW FOR SEASON THREE. 

OKAY NEXT   
  
INT. BEAST BOYS BEDROOM (SAME NIGHT)

A wide-angled shot shows Garfield is fully dressed now in his pajamas, he's tucked himself into bed, sitting up with an arrangement of pillows tucked behind him. 

The room is dark, lit only through a soft lamp on the nightstand and the soft blue light emitting from a handheld device that Gar is playing with. We sense it's a relaxing game. Think Animal Crossing. 

His door creaks open pulls him away from the game and we switch to his POV. Rachel is at the door peaking in through the crack she had made at the door. 

The camera switches back to Gar. He seems confused and shocked that she would come to him. Despite their earlier conversation before the final battle, he is still surprised that they would swing back into their easy friendship so fast. 

GAR (voice rising in a panic)   
Rachel, is everything alright? What's going on. Did something hap-

RACHEL (whispering)   
No. No. Everything is fine. 

Rachel walks fully into the room. Closing the door gently behind her. The two friends stare at each other. Perhaps still uncomfortable despite making up from their season-long fight. 

Rachel moves forward cautiously to sit on the edge of Gar's bed. She lowers her head and fiddles with the blanket on his bed. 

RACHEL   
Today was scary. Don't you think?

Gar swallows, understanding what she meant immediately. Rachel is referring to herself. What they had discovered about her powers. What she had done on the battlefield. 

GAR   
There where a lot of scary things about today. When you got hurt. That was scary. 

Rachel smiles at him softly. She lifts her socked foot, her damaged ankle from earlier now fully healed. 

GAR   
Right. Super healing. 

They both laugh and the easy comfort from before is slowly creeping back. 

RACHEL   
Not as super as you. You were really cool today, you know. Very beastly. Who knew you could do all that. 

Gar goes visibly shy at the compliment but lets himself look proud in the end. His large grin betraying his attempts to appear humble.

GAR (nodding eagerly)  
I was pretty awesome. Wasn't I? 

They both laugh again. Their laughter slowly quieting down to a shy silence. After a moment Gar understands why she came. 

GAR   
If you're too scared to stay by yourself-

He trails off, not sure if that's really why she was here. But Rachel is already smiling gratefully and crawling in beside him. We get a close up at Gar's nervous face as Rachel makes herself comfortable. 

Before they can say anything further the door creaks open again. The camera pans from the door to them in bed. 

Rachel looks toward the door nervously and Gar lets out a squeak as he tries to hide behind a pillow despite it being his room. 

We hear the newcomer's voice before we see him. 

CONNOR   
Hey, Gar?

Rachel pulls the pillow away from Gar's face and we see Connor slowly enter the room. He has his pillow in hand and Krypto at his heels. He walks in nervously but relaxes when he sees Rachel is already there. 

CONNOR  
Rachel! Where you scared too? I wasn't. But our room is a little quiet. So we came here because Gar is really loud when he sleeps. 

GAR (embarrassed)   
Dude!

Rachel gives Connor a knowing smile at his attempt to hide his fear. She decides not to call him out on it and instead exposes herself.

RACHEL   
I was actually a little scared. You can stay with us if you want. 

Rachel stops, remembering this isn't her bedroom to invite people into. She looks back at Gar. 

RACHEL   
That's okay, right?

The camera flips back to Connor, clutching his pillow and looking as innocent as he can. A slight pout on his face as he looks to Gar for approval. We flip back to Gar who seems put off by the request. Then his face turns bright as it comes to a realization. He jumps from the bed and grabs two pillows as he goes. 

GAR  
I have a better idea! Come on!

Gar motions for them to follow as he leaves the room. Connor rushes after him excitedly with Krypto letting out a bark as he follows. Rachel follows with her pillow and a grin on her face. 

INT. BEDROOM IN TITANS TOWER (SAME NIGHT) 

The scene opens with a shot of the foot of a bed. We see the visible body of two individuals under the blanket as it pans up. When we reach the head of the bed DICK AND KORY are huddled close together. Their arms are around each other and they smile as they look into each other's faces. 

Dick brings a hand from around Kory's waist and up to her face. He gazes sweetly at her before leaning in to kiss. Kory reciprocates and we stay on them as the kiss goes from sweet to passionate. 

Dick begins to push down her shoulder and lean over her. The camera follows and then moves high above them. We capture a clear shot of him fully moving over her body, their kiss does not break. 

Dick pulls back, finally breaking their kiss to look at her again. Their breathing has become ragged and they move their hands between each other. 

KORY   
Dick I - There's something I need to talk to you about. You and the team. It's import-

Dick leans in to kiss her again. Stoping her words. He nuzzles the side of her face. 

DICK  
It can wait. Whatever it is. Please, let's just make it wait.

From above we see Dick's face buried in her neck. Giving us a clear view of Kory. Her face is something between worried and frustrated but she is also fighting against the pleasure coming from Dick's lips on her skin. 

She closes her eyes to let out a breath and when she opens them we know her answer. It can wait. Tomorrow (next season) she will tell him of Blackfire. 

For now, she lets herself enjoy the moment. She pulls Dick up again, ready to remove his sleep shirt from him when the door to the bedroom slams open. 

Dick and Kory jump from each other quickly. Kory's hands already glowing and Dick brandishing a pillow, the only other thing on the bed, as a weapon. 

At the door stand, RACHEL, GAR, and CONNOR. Rachel and Gar exchange mortified looks, realizing what they have walked into.

GAR (whispering)  
I didn't think Dick would be in here!

Connor in his innocence fails to read the room and stalks right up to the end of the bed. 

CONNOR   
We want to sleep in here tonight. 

Kory and Dick say nothing. They're both completely shocked. Perhaps only now truly grasping how mentally young Connor truly is. 

CONNOR (cont.)  
I'm scared that someone is going to fly through the window and take me away again even though it's highly unlikely. Since we beat up the bad guys. That's okay, right?

Kory finally breaks into an amused grin and moves over in the bed to make room. 

Dick still looking confused, casts Kory a look akin to, 'are you seriously going to let them sleep with us' but gets no response. 

RACHEL  
I call next to Kory!

Gar and Rachel run forward, shoving Connor and Krypto as they fight for a prime spot on the large bed. 

EXT. TITANS TOWER ROOF 

DONNA TROY sits on the roof of Titans Tower the soft night wind blowing her hair and coat as she perches on the ledge of the roof with a cigarette in hand. Next to her, we see a duffel and a camera bag. 

The camera stays focused on her hands. As they move the cigarette to and from her lips. As they reach over for a familiar bottled drink that comes to her mouth for a sip. 

From her jacket, she takes out a battered photo. The camera cuts into her POV. The OG titans are pictured. Smiling happily, in the middle of the photo are her and Garth. She lets a finger trace his image and then the wind picks up. The picture rattling furiously in her hands. 

The sound of a soft engine hums and as the camera pulls out we see what caused the strong gust of air. 

The slight silhouette of a plane is visible. But the night sky is still undisturbed. With a clank, a slit in the sky begins to form as a door appears out of seemingly nowhere A beautiful woman, late '50s appears. She's dressed in a smart and chic suit. Her long thick black hair sprinkled with gray stands blows gently in the wind. 

DIANA   
Donna! I heard from a little bat that you could use a lift.

Donna smirks. Putting out her cigarette on the floor. 

DONNA  
Did you now? There are quite a few bats nowadays. Which one was it?

DIANA   
You want a lift or not. I have something I could use your help with. It could be an adventure. 

DONNA  
An adventure sounds nice. 

Donna takes one last swig of her Orange Soda™ before she sets it down, grabs her bags, and jumps into the invisible jet. 

The door to the jet closes and its sparse silhouette disappears from the night sky. The camera drops back down to the ledge where Donna had been sitting. In her place is the picture of the OG titans with an unfished Orange Soda™ holding it down from blowing away in the wind. 

JUMP TO CREDITS 

AFTER CREDITS SCENE 

INT. TITANS TOWER - KORY'S BEDROOM 

An aerial shot of the bedroom shows the five titans are smushed into bed together. Dick and Kory are on opposite ends of the bed, Gar ad Rachel in between them. And in between Gar and Rachel are Connor's thick and muscled legs, who is sleeping head down in the large bed. Krypto is tucked in a spare spot amongst all the bodies

Dick Grayson is awoken by the soft hum of a jet on the roof. He smiles to himself knowing instantly what the sound is. 

Across the three teenagers, he sees Kory looking at him, now also awake. They smile at each other. Dick reaches out his hand and she reaches back. They're too far to hold hands so instead they touch fingertips with a quiet laugh. 

Kory readjusts herself for sleeping. Dick takes one more second giving the pile of kids one last glance. 

We get a shot of each of their sleeping faces and then Dick's. He's glowing, something warm we haven't seen from him until now. He understands now. What's important. 

FADE TO BLACK 

END SEASON TWO 


End file.
